


сиреневые хребты динозавров

by Carth



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Karma-free, Liamy, Post-Canon, i don't give a fuck if you don't like this ship, otp
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carth/pseuds/Carth
Summary: Небо над головой черничный густой джем; оседает на ресницах неприятно; очень липко. Сиреневые сумерки мажут по щекам, скользят, собираясь на острых скулах - Эми типично серая.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like Karma at all, without her it would be much better. I like Amy with Lian and Reagan, but since I'm not in the mood for femslash, I did... This. 
> 
> Plus, to avoid any comments about the country where I live (because I've already met this kind of thing) – I'm not against LGBT, I support these people and admire them, I just don't feel like writing something usual for this fandom. 
> 
> OST: Chris Haigh - Whisper Of Hope

— Убогий, - Эми кривит губы, сворачивает вовнутрь уголки - брошенная хозяином псина на периферии чужой жизни - дурная кровь бежит быстро - ударяет ненавистью в голову.

У неё крохотная квартира парой этажей выше магазина дурацких виниловых пластинок — Карма щебетала как-то, что они крутые, тамблер и все дела. В четыре утра (банальнее времени не придумаешь; "Особняк в Нью-Йорке" пора сжечь) настроение пилить тупым лезвием вены - обязательно поперёк, Эми ведь в биологии по нулям - чужие сердца никогда не понятны.

Небо над головой черничный густой джем; оседает на ресницах неприятно; очень липко. Сиреневые сумерки мажут по щекам, скользят, собираясь на острых скулах - Эми типично серая. 

Ноги немеют; холод красиво ложится узорами на прозрачные стекла, укрывает город, прячась за высокими - почти до небес - протяни только ладони - зданиями; хребет давно умершего динозавра; принцип сильнейших не шутки - вспарывает нежные глотки.

Эми сменяет одну зависимость на другую; болит чуть меньше; лёгкие гниют, потому что Роденфельд слабая, у неё слизистая розовая, как сладкая вата; одуванчики запросто сгорают.

— Убогий, хуже меня, — Лиам на кличку отзывается, тычется носом в острые ребра; лопатки саднят – чехол кожи плотно облегает, чуть ли не лопается. 

У Лиама за грудиной все вымазано в противном черничном джеме (ни черта не сладкий, все Эми врала), глупая старая привязанность к Карме (девочки-солнце красиво догорают лет в двадцать) и сердце перебитое в клетке острых ребер. 

Эми неласково перебирает чужие волосы, царапает отросшими ногтями кожу; Эми не до нежностей, у неё вроде как разрушилась красивая сказка о вечной любви – Лиам скребется в чужую дверь, скулит; одному подыхать страшно.

Матрац на полу старый, с запахом надоевшего Rottman'а и соснового леса; Лиам все ещё глянцевый мальчик, покоцанный с углов. Эми зарывается носом в грязно-белое покрывало; время перед рассветом всегда самое тёмное; Эми не любит не знать, что под ногами.

У Лиама тёплые руки и дыханием запахом кисло-вишневой жвачки; Эми вспоминает про детство и глупую традицию разделят пополам сладость; у неё не получалось не морщиться, когда противная кислота заполняла рот — Карме все нравилось.

От Кармы болит; глухо, привычно, как сериалы вечером по Нетфликсу и остывший кофе с маслянистыми разводами на молочной поверхности; Лиам всегда жалуется, что её кофе с привкусом сигарет.

От Кармы – потрепанная открытка на новоселье и пара белесых звёзд на запястье; Карма нежится под лучами чужого солнца; Эми прячется за хребтом старого динозавра. 

Лиам по чужим запястьям водит аккуратно, даже нежно; Эми его забота претит, бесит дико.

— Убогая Эми и убогий Лиам, – у Букера тёплый нос (почти как у псины в ближайшем переулке) и цепкие пальцы; Эми не рвётся, задыхается в чужом отчаянии и тоске.

Четыре утра цепляют неоновыми буквами под ногами; Лиам гладит острые рёбра, закрывает глаза; Эми не любит не знать, что под ногами; Эми поддаётся назад.


End file.
